


Go Fish

by rachelsdl (nolanpatty)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, a tiny little drabble about how the avengers are dealing with quarantine, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolanpatty/pseuds/rachelsdl
Summary: The Avengers are on lockdown in the tower admist an international pandemic. Tony isn't taking it too well, and Bucky doesn't give a shit how Tony's taking it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a #StayHomeWriMo writing challenge  
> Use five words in tweets or articles you find throughout the day and write a scene using those words.   
> Words are: "Homebodies" "Managed" "Go Fish" and "Creative"

“Go fish,” Bucky says from his side of the table.

He’s holding his cards suspiciously close to his chest as if he’s playing a high stakes game of poker and not a children’s card game. 

“Anyone want to tell me why the fuck we’re playing this game again?” Tony pipes up from his side of the table where he’s begrudgingly drawing a card.

“Quarantine,” Steve mutters under his breath. It’s probably the thousandth time he’s said it in the past three days, and he’s getting really tired of reminding Tony. 

“I’m a goddamn superhero, and I can’t even leave my own house,” Tony huffs. “I’m just saying it’s annoying.”

Steve rolled his eyes, as he looked at Natasha. “Do you have an eight?” 

“Damnit,” Nat pouts as she throws Steve his card. Bucky snickers from next to her, and Nat shoots him a death glare, “Don’t even.” 

“Like I can’t even go to that local coffee shop I love,” Tony continues on, as if anyone cares about his rich man’s plight. 

“It’s a miracle you’ve managed to last a whole three days,” Steve responds dryly, and he hands Bruce a card he asked for.

“This might be easy for you homebodies,” Tony gestured in kind to Steve and Bucky, “but some of us have lives, and we’d rather like to live them.”

“Just think of it this way, Mr. I’m A Superhero,” Bucky retorts, “You’re saving dozens of people by staying in your fucking house. It’s your own little creative way of taking the glory for everything, like you always do.” 

Natasha choked on her water, sputtering while trying to keep from laughing. 

“Tony, do you have a three?” Natasha asks once she’s managed to get a hold of herself.

Tony slams his card on the table, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, can’t even win a child’s game. Utter bullshit. This is rigged.” Bruce rolls his eyes, as Tony marches down the hall to his own room.

“That’s the spirit, Tony! Six feet distance!” 

Steve laughs from Bucky’s side, “You’re such a jerk.”

‘Whatever, punk. You’re just mad I’m gonna beat your ass at Go Fish.”


End file.
